Help Me
by Saraha
Summary: A Yami(B) POV songfic. Yaoi. Yami(B) is losing it emtionally, and Ryou wants to help his darker side.


Yes, I've written another songfic.  
Yes, it is about Ryou and Yami B.  
Yes, it is Yaoi.  
Ryou:You do relize no one is asking you those questions, right?  
Saraha:Umm, of course I do!   
Ryou:-_-' *sigh*  
Saraha:Just say the stupid disclaimer! ...Please.  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh or the song "help!"  
Saraha:*sob sob* Why can't I?   
Ryou:She does own Rune-san though.  
Saraha:^_^ Yay!  
Ramdom Reader:Who's Rune?  
Saraha:You obviusly haven't read my story "In the Guise of an Angel" which I am now  
shamelessly promoting. Maybe you should read it if you want to know...  
Ryou:Just tell them.  
Saraha:Fine. Rune is the Change of Heart who has a sister like relaionship with Yami B  
and Ryou. At this point Ryou doesn't know about Rune yet. This takes place during  
the chapter "Wine, Water Fights, and Where the Hell are We?" in the story "In the Guise of an Angel"  
You don't need to read it to understand really but, it would help.  
It's in Yami B's POV and the song lirics are marked like so *song*  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
------------------------------  
  
I hate him. That's what I tell myself. He's nothing to me.  
A mortal and a tool to get what I want.  
Isn't he?  
He stands there with his large brown eyes watching me.  
I tell myself It doesn't matter.  
You 'own' him.  
He'll do anything you ask.  
He 'trusts' you.  
How can he trust me when I don't even trust myself?  
I'm not here to make 'friends',  
I'm here for revenge.  
For power.  
  
*Help, I need somebody,   
Help, not just anybody,   
Help, you know I need someone, help.*  
  
He's watching me cry.  
Yes I am crying.  
I hate myself for it.  
Crying is weak.  
Have I become weak?  
three thousand years ago I would have never cried..  
In front of someone at least.  
The only person who ever saw me cry was Rune.  
  
*When I was younger, so much younger than today,   
I never needed anybody's help in any way.   
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,   
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.*  
  
I hate that ring that this boy wears.  
It is my jail.  
It is my power.  
It is the dark.  
I sat in that dark.  
I went insane.  
Isn't it funny how I know I went insane?  
Most people would never relizes they were.  
The baka, Ryou, he hasn't relized it yet.  
He'd follow me to the ends of the earth.  
Not that he'd have a choice in the matter.  
I hate him.  
Don't I?   
  
*Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being round.   
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,   
Won't you please, please help me. *  
  
I'm now sitting here whimpering like a beaten dog,  
pouring my heart out to the baka.  
I'm so weak.  
I'm weaker than even him.  
Stupid Baka.  
Yet here he is comforting me.  
Telling me he cares.  
Telling me he'd help me.  
That he'd help carry my burden.  
How can he care that much?  
  
*And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,   
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.   
But every now and then I feel so insecure,   
I know that I just need you like I've never done before. *  
  
Yeah, three thousand years ago I wouldn't be doing this.  
It's all that stupid rings fault.  
It destroyed everything about me.  
It left me an empty soul.  
An existence without meaning.  
  
*Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being round.   
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,   
Won't you please, please help me.*  
  
The baka is crying too.  
Ra, why me!?!  
He's babbling like the idiot he is.  
Wait.. what was he saying?  
He keeps going on about how much I mean to him.  
What does he mean by that?  
All I ever do is yell and manipulate him.  
Why would he care if I was in pain?  
Damn you Ryou!  
Don't you get it?  
I would use you and you'd come crawling back.  
I would abuse you and you tell me it's not my fault.  
  
*When I was younger, so much younger than today,   
I never needed anybody's help in any way.   
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,   
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.*   
  
Yet here I am kneeling on the ground with you.  
My arms around you as yours are around me.  
What a fool I am.  
I may not get why you do this.  
I know you care Ryou.  
I just don't know why.  
I can hear in the back of my mind Rune's voice.  
She whispers to me and I can't block it out, I've known her forever.  
'He loves you. Open your eyes and see.'  
Love?  
What is love?  
The word is foreign to me.  
It's a word I've never had a use or meaning for.  
Until now.  
Is that what courses through me when I see him?  
'Yes...'  
Damnit Rune!  
What do you mean?  
How could I love?  
Love is for the weak, who need someone to provide for them.  
I'm not weak!   
  
*Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being round.*  
  
  
'Love isn't weak. It's stronger than you could ever be by yourself.'  
Ryou finally shut up.  
I can't let go of him though.  
Do I care about him?  
Maybe...  
Could I stop myself from caring if I wanted to?  
I look at the white haired teen.  
I'd say not.  
Stupid love.  
  
*Help me, get my feet back on the ground,   
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh. *  
------------------------------  
Like? Don't? Tell me by pressing the nice little button on the bottom and review!  
Thanks! Now I promise to go back to writing for "In the Guise of an Angel", another chapter should  
be up by tomorrow hopefully.  
Yami B:Stop promoting it!  
^_^' 


End file.
